


A Ciel and Sebastian Love Story (feat. Hinata Shouyo/Kageyama Tobio)

by limitedinfinites



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aged Up Hinata Shouyou, Aged Up Kageyama Tobio, Aged up Ciel Phantomhive, Aged-Up Character(s), Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Parody, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limitedinfinites/pseuds/limitedinfinites
Summary: Sebastian can no longer hold back his feelings for his master. Now that the young lord has grown up into a mature man, Sebastian thinks its time to confront his endearment. As he anticipates Ciel's response, they are mysteriously transported into an unfamiliar world. The demon and his lord meet two new strangers who open their eyes to a love they never knew before.





	A Ciel and Sebastian Love Story (feat. Hinata Shouyo/Kageyama Tobio)

**Author's Note:**

> To my two friends who love a bit of romance. You know who you are. <3  
>  Love, two small gays

One day Ciel was sitting at his desk and then Sebastian came in. 

“Young Master, I have a request.”

Ciel looks up at Sebastian.

“What is your request?”

“Let me lick ur pp pls Master,” Sebastian says as he gets onto his hands and knees like a bitch.

Ciel chuckles and looks at Sebastian with a smirk.

“Let me lick ur pp first and then u can lick mine, but I have to warn you about something.”

“Nani is it??” Sebastian worriedly asks.

“I have syphilis.”

“It’s okay, me too”

“Oh ok, that’s good then. A double negative equals a positive” *goes down and licks Sebastian's pp but it was small so he accidentally bites it off like a Vienna Sausage*

Sebastian moans and nut comes out while he grows a new pp.

“NICE RECEIVE.”

Suddenly, they end up in the middle of a volleyball court.

“Nani when did get here????”

“Bocchan, am scared we have 2 b careful.” Sebastian says as a loud oranged haired boy screams while jumping.

Then suddenly Kageyama comes in and pegs Sebastian.

“KYAAAAAA~~~~” Sebastian nuts real hard.

“Not fair Kageyama!!! I want sum 2,” Hinata comes and sucks Ciel’s guts from his butthole. 

Ciel moans and nuts one final time before dying. Sebastian crawls over to Syeels ded body and swallows him whole while rubbing his newfound bump. Then kageyama and Hinata crawl into Sebastian’s mouth to be vored also. Sebastian’s belly became so big he wasn’t able to move anymore. 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> You made an Oppsie by reading this.


End file.
